This invention relates to an apparatus for providing an indication to a vehicle operator of failure of either one of separate hydraulic braking circuits.
In automotive vehicles having dual master cylinders for separate hydraulic circuits to different sets of brakes, it has already been contemplated to mount on the automotive vehicles an equipment adapted to visually or auditorily indicate of failure (loss of fluid braking pressure) of either one of the braking fluid circuits by means of an electric circuit, and to warn the driver of the vehicle of the likelihood of a danger.